1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a wire fixture for fixing an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric apparatus having a lead wire such as a power cord, the lead wire is fixed to a wire leading portion of a casing panel so that a load is hardly applied to an electrical connection portion of the lead wire. For example, a small capacity uninterruptible power supply (UPS) uses a cable bushing for fixing a lead wire to a wire leading portion of a casing panel.
For example, an electrical junction box is disclosed as a technique related to the cable bushing (see JP-A-2005-341659). In the electrical junction box, an outer wall of the case is provided with a wire leading hole by cutting its upper end in a U shape. A wire fixing member is detachably fitted into the wire leading hole from the upper end. A locking tool is locked at a portion to be locked that is provided to the wire fixing member. The locking tool is wound around to be fixed to an electric wire drawn out from the inside of the case. Consequently, a wire lead distance from the outer wall of the case is defined.